MAP02: Underhalls (Doom II)
MAP02: Underhalls is the second map of Doom II. It was designed by American McGee and uses the music track "The Healer Stalks". Strategy Walkthrough Travel across the river and go up the stairs (A). Open the door. Go left in the small corridor and follow it along. Press the switch. Go back out to the entrance room with the river. Follow the river along to the left until you reach a room with a house and an opening to the sky (B). Follow the walkway along to the end where there is an opening in the house. Use the "run" key to jump the gap into the house. Climb the stairs and pick up the red key, then return to the entrance room. Go through the same door entered before. Follow the corridor to the other end © where there are red key bars. Open the bars and press the switch. Follow the river in the opposite direction to previously. Take the second right turning where there is a grey area of wall with a barrel (D). You will enter a room with two holes in the floor (E). Take the hole opposite the entrance to the room. You will find yourself in a dark room. Pick up the blue key in this room and go through the door to the next room. Follow this room along to the blue door. Go through the blue door and up the stairs. There is another blue door approximately opposite. Go through this door and press the exit switch (F). Secrets # At the top of the staircase inside the structure the red keycard is found in, open the west wall just south of the alcove the key was resting in. Behind this wall is a small room containing a few sergeants (G), a combat armor vest, and a teleport shortcut back to the start of the level. Secret exit [Xbox only]: After obtaining the red keycard, drop down, and enter the northeast chamber (H) that has just opened. Walk up to the narrow, stone wall in the northwest of this chamber (I), and press on it to be taken to the Xbox-exclusive secret level, MAP33: Betray. Bugs *There is a blind Sergeant in the room behind the first door near the start of the map. *Behind the bars locked with the red key, sector 39 (the western monitor) is not "closed," because linedef 312 (the southern border of the monitor) originates along the body of linedef 491 (the southwest wall south of the western monitor) rather than its endpoint. This creates a paper-thin wall at the southern end of the monitor. *On your way to the blue key, one Sergeant (thing 85) situated near a barrel on a platform south of the main tunnel is immobile due to being partially inside the southern wall. *The lower sides of linedefs 327, 328, 338, and 339 are all untextured, producing Hall of Mirrors effects if you stand in any of the small pools you fall into when entering the sewer and face outward. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP02 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Underhalls (Doom II) Category:American McGee levels